1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of a display device has increased with the development of multimedia. Accordingly, various types of liquid crystal devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, and the like, have been used.
Among these, a liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, includes two substrates provided with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display device is configured such that when a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined, thereby controlling the polarization of incident light to display an image.
Generally, the liquid crystal display device requires a large-sized substrate, such as a glass substrate, and a thin film transistor (TFT) having excellent performance.